One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 15
On a desert filled island, Chrono and Riker travel through a raging sandstorm. They see many sunken buildings and artifacts sticking out the ground. "Be on the look out for something large that kinda looks like a cannon." "HALT!" 10 men, caring spears, confront them, and they are standing near a giant cannon like weapon. Riker, smirking, looks to Chrono. "I got this." - Rosa is wandering in the middle of the forest, it was aged to ash. "Nature....I'm sorry for what Chrono did to you." She headed back to the ship. - On the ship, Kent and Tack were ready to set out again. "You think we'll find him?" Asked Tack. "Have faith...it's just a matter of time." "You didn't have to make that joke." Rosa erupts from the forest. "What joke?" Tack looks confused, and holds a baby. "Where'd you get that baby?!" Rosa hops aboard the ship and plants herself next to Brog. "We need to talk." "Get away from me pirate." "Screw you too marine." "WHAT?!" "COME ON! YOU HIT ME HARD, I'll KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT!" "What do you want?" "We need to talk. You're from the future or your present. You must know whats going on." "What makes you think that?" "Because everyone else seems surprised but you and Terry. And he seems too lazy to tie his own shoes." "Well, every vice admiral around knows of certain devil fruits, to be wary of, that we keep secret from the public. I knew since I was a commodore though, because of my trust. I'm actually the lowest ranked person, who knows of the Time fruit. That's why I wasn't surprised to see all this. I even met Kent, earlier. Also, Terry... Don't insult him like that. He looks that dumb, but something tells me that he could build a Pacifista with a toaster, a rock, and even a stick." "Wait... What rank are you?" "Rear admiral." "BULL CRAP! I FOUGHT REAR ADMIRALS, NONE WERE AS STRONG AS YOU!" "Thank you for the compliment." "That wasn't a compliment. It was a surprising statement. I pegged you as a Vice Admiral." - The ten men that held spears against Riker and Chrono were scattered across the sand, some bleeding, others in serious painful states. Chrono, looking at them all, looks to Riker. "Why didn't you kill them?" "One of them could be related to me. Now, I know it's not true. They wouldn't have fallen so easily." "Your an arrogant bastard, aren't you?" "Confidence is not arrogance. I will admit it, when someone is better then me." "Is anyone better then you?" "No." Chrono touches the cannon, and sends it through time. "Okay then. Become the king of pirates. No one is above the king...now all we need is Uranus...now we have a problem." "What would that be?" "I don't know what it is or where it is.." Riker gets agitated in anger, "How can you not know?" "Relax kid. I know someone who does." He opens a portal to his time, "Come. We have work to do." "We better." - Beta, looking over, hears a scream from one of his men, and runs over. He looks to the forest, and gazes at a gigantic cannon. "SWIZZZ!" "WHAT?!" He sees the giant cannon. "MINE!!" He rushes over to it, pushing people out the way. "With this on my ship I can take down battleships with a single blow!" A smile widened across his face. He put his hands on it and started to absorb it. "What the hell?!" The cannon remained in its place, and Swizzz gained nothing. He tried again and this time he was sent flying back into the forest. "What is it Captain?" Said one of Beta's men. "OUR NEW CANNON!" Beta touches the cannon, and tries to lift it. He barely moves it, and falls down. "I don't get it! It's not that big! I should be able to lift it!" "It sent me flying...what do you think it'll do to you?" Swizzz comes out of the forest. "I feel like we just found an ancient weapon...or at least part of it." One of the older pirates, hears the word, and freaks out. "AN ANCIENT WEAPON?!" Beta, hearing that, looks to Swizz, very scared. "An...ancient weapon?" "It seems immune to my devil fruit..and when I tried to absorb it..something flashed before my eyes...like I saw what this thing was... "Well..tell us." Urged Beta. "It's part of a battleship named Uranus, from the Void Century...our best guess...Chrono." "WHAT! WHAT IF HE HAS THE WHOLE THING?! THEN... WE'RE ALL DEAD!" - "You said this would be easy." Riker, blocked an attack from a fishman. "I had a hunch! Now... protect me!" Chrono is crouching, in pain from going in time. "This is becoming stressful." Riker beats up several Fishman with ease, they just keep coming wave after wave. Soon over powering him. "You need help?" "Against fish? Who do you think you're talking to?" Riker kicks a fishman and his friends a few yards away, and a giant fishman comes at him. "I AM KING NEPTUNE! HOW DARE YOU HARM MY KINGDOM!" A much younger, and stronger Neptune, carries a trident, and points it at Riker. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Time Warp Arc